My Beloved King
by Candylover123
Summary: A girl story about a king  I CAN'T THINK OF A SUMMARY FOR THIS! X X But it is better than what is said  P ONE-SHOT!


Candy: Hi I can't believe I am going to write a story about this!

Cutie: You better be ya just got inspired randomly...

Candy: I know right? I guess I was in a bit of depressing mood made me think of this story up.

Cutie: Well idk if we were suppose to put this on this category thingy since barely anyone else was doing it but we are going to try...

Candy: Yep so if ya guys want this off just tell us! We try our best to take it off! =3

Cutie and Candy: ENJOY!

I remember back then, when I first saw my little king, he was small and was so confused on what was going on, yet I fell in love with him everyone knew it, but the little king doesn't know since he was too small. I remember the first jobbed he gave me, a farmer. I was upset of his doing, but it was his first time so I let him go for now. I worked my way up from farmer to solder and soon to hunter. I was with him all the time.

I fought by his side everywhere, when we faced the onii, kings, chickens, sunflowers, and all kinds of monsters and enemies that got in our way. The more I was with him, the more loyal I was to him, the more I felt connected to him. He became more of a leader every day. Many people in town doesn't think so though. Though, they tell him how great he is to the village, I heard them talking behind his back, that he is the worse. But to me... He deserves the crown on his head, and his staff that shines in the sunlight. He deserves it all.

Things have went on, he met many princesses that I couldn't compete with. Their royal hair and their find dresses, they were so lucky. But the only thing I only that I _**really**_ want from them, was their husband, my little king. I didn't mind though, since as long as the king was happy, I was. Well, until I overheard what the queens were talking about in their pink little palace during their, "princess talk time". They were only using the king for his money, his power, and for his love. In their eyes, he was only a little boy. He wasn't just a boy, he was a king, who was running this country with power, with land. He doesn't deserve to be in this kind of mess.

I wish I didn't hear it, because I couldn't tell him because I knew he couldn't believe me. Who do you think will win, a peasant or his sweet, lovely princesses? Easy question, huh?

I am died now. It wasn't from old age, or some disease, it was in battle against the horrible monster, the peakadeath. It was in Skull Plains I think and at night, everyone was tired and was low on health, especially me. But then this dark monster appeared behind the king and slowly hold up his weapon, about to strike. I was stricken with fear, but my body moved by itself. I wished the king out of way and taken the hit for him. The peakadeath was taken care of easily as I fell on the ground, pain, as I saw my little king running towards me crying, hugging me. I felt his wet, salty tears splatter all around my face.

"Renee, don't leave me!" I heard him cried, "You my friend, the only person I can really trust! Please don't leave me alone, you were always with me! P-Please don't leave me!"

I wiped his tears away and smiled, "Don't worry my little king, I will always be with you, I wish you good luck to this world." I slowly closed my eyes as I hear him said one last word, _Renee._

That is all to my little story. Only for him, I would do this. No matter the pain, the tears, the burden, it was worth it. Oh my king, my loyalty is yours. No matter what, I will be loyal to you and only you. But I can't give you anything else, only my hope of your success in the world. To me, you weren't only a king, you were a friend to me, too, my beloved king, I will be watching over you forever. I wish you luck on your adventures.

Cutie: wow... that sucked.

Candy: I am sowwy I can't do this! I haven't wrote anything in a LONG time... =(

Cutie: well at least it is something. Even though it is too short...

Candy: *hides in my box of shame*

Cutie: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Review please!


End file.
